Harry Potter and the Big Magic 6
by FrontalAssaultDSFTCI
Summary: A trip to London can't have much more in store than Hiro's time in San Fransokyo, but it appears he's wrong about a lot of things. Like what happens when you get the attentions of a mortality fearing lame-o. Oh well, Baymax can't be affected by their weird green lights so Hiro supposes this trip won't be that hard. Rated for mild violence and suggestive themes FOR NOW. MIGHT CHANGE
1. but technology is so cool!

**Hellooooooo. Me again. Don't know what possessed me to write this. I had an idea, I'm running with it. Here you go. There was like 4 stories in this crossover so I decided to throw one in there! This is fun so far to write! Also plz note it is 1:30 am and I get on average like 4 hrs sleep so let's just say I'm really sleep deprived and idk what i'm even writing so yeah i guess enjoy yo.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own this bro, not my style to try and take anyones property. Sooo yeah not mine owned by whoever that isn't me i'm just doing this for fun don't sue me please_

* * *

"Did you hear about that crazy stuff going on in San Fransokyo?"

"With that crazy robotics professor? Calhoun or something?"

"Callaghan, but yes. They're like, actual superheroes!"

Harry usually made a point to ignore idle gossip, but he had not heard of this 'crazy robotics professor' or these 'actual superheroes' so he figured it wouldn't be too bad to simply "overhear" their conversation. Not eavesdropping, just overhearing.

"Well, they just use advanced robotics, chemical and mechanical engineering, applied physics, and insanely awesome programming! I mean, have you seen the electro-magnetic discs the one girl uses? Or the _laser_ induced plasma blades on the one guys hands? That's just crazy! I mean, _lasers_! One breathes fire!"

"Ok, Nessa, you're getting a little too nerdy. You lost me."

"Well, whatever. It's still awesome. They _destroyed_ that professor guy! I mean, the big robot has rocket fists, and flies! Honestly, he reminds me of Tony Stark from Iron Man, but I know you don't read those. The professor used that muggle kid prodigy, Hiro something? The one whose brother died in that big fire? His microbots and let me tell you, that isn't any low level robotics design. I mean, you can control them with your mind! They're, like, tiny and black and…"

The girl, Nessa Harry supposed, continued on raving about these 'microbots' but Harry had no clue what she was talking about so he decided to tune out the conversation. He heard 'electromagnetism' and 'neurotransmitters' and though he could make general guesses at what that meant, he really did not have the time, nor energy, to figure it out. He would have to ask Hermione what any of that was when he saw her next. Either way, the crazy happenings of San Fransokyo did not affect him, so why should he worry?

* * *

Hiro was _done_ with this stupid, rainy, London weather. Why was he here anyway? Oh, right, big robotics convention and his wacky friends decided to drag him along with them. Not that he was really complaining, but still. Hiro preferred nice clear skies and no breeze, perfect for flying Baymax around in. Currently, though, he was stuck on the "tube", as he heard some old british guy call it. He was really stuck on the subway, but Honey Lemon insisted on "respecting the English terminology", while Wasabi says it's to make sure we don't get mugged for sounding like tourists. In Hiro's opinion, they were all making a big deal out of nothing and he was going to call it the subway if he wanted.

It wasn't like he was really stuck, he could have walked to the robotics center from the hotel, but the pouring rain made him reconsider. Now he's squished between Wasabi and Fred, standing on a crowded car with his legs awkwardly brushing against the two girls in the group's knees. They were lucky enough to get seats.

Ok, maybe the boys just elected to stand and gave them the seats.

Either way, Hiro was unhappy. As their ride slowed to a stop, Hiro accidentally slammed into Wasabi, who didn't even seem to notice. The youngest of the group made sure to grab the "brief case" and "back-pack" he brought with him as his presentation. He had already sent ahead most of the other parts at the request of the institute they were speaking at.

After Callaghan's defeat and the destruction of his poor microbots, Hiro received a request from the SFIT new head that the institute asked that he show his microbots for his presentation. It didn't take him long to recreate his little bots and he was ready to blow this institue away. The other top students at SFIT had all been asked to show their final projects from the last semester and the group that could go to London were all prepared.

As he stepped out into the rain and a crowd of bustling London citizens. Hiro could already tell today was going to be crazy.

* * *

Dumbledore was not happy. He kept up with the muggle gossip, and the muggle news, and the muggle politics. All the wild activity in San Fransokyo had caused quite a stir, even in the magical community. It was not everyday that the world saw real life superheroes at work. When he heard about this robotics convention in London, he thought it would be an interesting getaway from the magical world and would let him take a look into the activities of the muggles. When he researched the visiting schools and speakers, he was surprised to find a certain four students with projects eerily similar to the new superheroes abilities.

The old man was no fool, he had lived much too long to pass something like this off as a coincidence. He knew that these four were four of this group and that the youngest one was in custody of a very big robot. What still confused him was the large monstrous looking one, but he was not that concerned.

It was not that he thought they would, but Albus was worried they would bring attention to themselves while in the city, what with Tom's attacks popping up all over. He would not be surprised if they decided to investigate, for he knew how those hero complexes work. He was just hoping Tom would keep quiet just until they left, Albus did not need any muggle children getting in over their heads.

* * *

 **yeah ik wahtever R/R and stuff uhhhhhhhhh I'm NOT BRITISH so none of this will sound British except when i mildly not on purpose make fun of their SLANG oops**


	2. What happens in vegas

**SOOOO I am not a therapist or a psychologist or whatever also I don't have a lot of personal experience with these matters but I hope my depiction of this was satisfactory. Also I'll explain why WASABI later but don't get cray, there wont be any hiro/wasabi or anything he's just very knowledgeable. Like yeah totally. I tried really but it is now 3am soooo.**

 _Disclaimer: disclaiming myself as ownership bc i'm not. the owner. dont sue plz i dont have enough for a good lawer so i def dont have enough for a lawsuit..._

* * *

Harsh pounding of rain against glass could be heard on the sunroof in the expensive hotel Fred booked for the group of heroes on their trip to London. Fred had already been to the city a few times before and was excited to travel with them for a vacation. The other SFIT students were booked at a slightly less expensive place down the street, but Fred's dad had decided he and his friends should stay at his favorite hotel, so here they were.

Hiro climbed onto the expensive bed and wrapped himself into the blankets while the others ordered room service or something. He flipped on the television to help him sleep, for he was especially tired from all the activity at the institute today. He almost forgot he was changing channels if something hadn't caught his attention.

On the screen, there was a serious looking woman speaking into the camera. He guessed it was the reporter by the microphone in her hand. Sitting up, Hiro watched with rapt attention to the 50-55 car pile-up with a big semi in the middle. This wouldn't be something he normally paid attention to, but if anyone was in trouble he was going to bust out Baymax, who currently sat in his suitcase against everyone's advisement. He knew it would just confirm everyone's suspicions on who they really were, but he would rather his identity be outed than have anyone get hurt.

On reflex, Hiro covered his ears, laid back, and looked away when the semi exploded, sending the entire pile-up into flames. Hiro saw flames before his eyes and glass shattering as an explosion rocked an entire building, one with Tadashi inside. He had gotten over this, he thought. _The flames are not real, they are far away and I am safe in bed._

"Hiro? I can hear that in the- oh my god! Guys come see this!" Hiro glanced up when Honey Lemon walked in the room, though she didn't seem to notice him subtly cowering where he lay. He quickly recomposed himself as the rest of the group entered the room.

"Wow, that looks bad."

"I hope everyone got out alright."

"How could that have started?"

Everyone was staring at the T.V. with the attention Hiro originally had as the reporter began cowering and speaking more frantically.

"Witness reports say the truck had been driving along when a bright green light appeared and the truck began to spin out of control. Police on the scene have confirmed a total of 30 survivors definitely retrieved from their cars before the explosion you saw before you. One witness speculated some form of truck malfunction, though another claims they saw the driver seize up and fall limp at the wheel. All claims can be neither confirmed nor denied at this time, and we can only speculate on the cause of this disastrous crash." The reporter thanked the anchors and let them continue coverage of the story.

"Thank you, Ellen, for your on ground coverage. No official reports have been released by the police, but our team has been told that currently there are 15 unknown victims, and 16 confirmed dead. They cannot be sure of that count right now, with the explosion of the cars, but we shall report more back to you as soon as we know. We'll go to break as we wait."

The group of friends sat stunned by the destruction they witnessed on screen and watched as a commercial for pepsi came on. Hiro couldn't think about much besides any people stuck in those cars, burning alive or being blown apart by the explosion. All he could see was dark haired men in baseball caps telling him that Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help.

"Hiro are you alright?"

* * *

For the first time in years, Dumbledore was stunned speechless by a group of muggles. Of muggle children, no less. Well, young adults he supposed, but to him everyone was still a child. The technology muggles have come up with in the past few years almost rivals many low level magical spells. The one boy who could control the army of tiny robots was fascinating, and he was the youngest one there!

Out of all of the things he expected to see on his trip, Walden Macnair was not one of them. Dumbledore was no fool, he knew he worked for Tom willingly during the first wizarding world war. Seeing him at this event was very suspicious. No Death Eater would come to a muggle event like this without reason. Albus realized, when he watched the youngest robotics engineer like a hawk, that there was going to be a problem very soon. Although Albus wanted the heroes to pass through the city undetected and unprovoked, it would seem that he would have to approach them first. Now he just had to worry about the new ministry official coming to watch the school and the wards protecting Hogwarts from muggle eyes.

That won't be too hard.

* * *

It felt like someone was choking him. Like harsh hands wrapped around his neck and he kept trying to pull air _in_ and _in_ and _in_ but all that came in was waves of cold shaking his already trembling body. He didn't know how he could feel so _cold_ when he felt so _hot._ The flames were burning red and hot surrounding him with terror. Still, there were those two invisible hands, keeping him from sucking in what he so desperately needed. Suddenly the hands on his neck were also on his back and he flinched violently away and they immediately retracted.

He could hear someone talking and why was it so loud in here and was that _fire_?

"No, don't touch him. Just let me talk to him. Hiro? You're having a panic attack. I need you to concentrate on breathing. Can you hear me? Breath Hiro, breath. With me, in, and out. In, and out."

 _In_ , and out. _In_ , and out. _In_ , and out. When did Wasabi get here? He was going to burn just like Tadashi! _In,_ and out. _In,_ and out.

"There you go Hiro, breath. You can do this. What do you need Hiro? Do you need me to get you anything?"

Hiro realized there were no flames. Where did they go? There were no hands either. He could breath. _In,_ and out. _In,_ and out. _In,_ and out. _Oh!_ Hiro was having a panic attack. He understood now. He'd never had one so bad before. Hiro realized Wasabi was still expecting an answer.

"I'm just…. I don't know…." Hiro realized it wasn't as easy to speak while he was still panting heavily. Wasabi looked like he understood anyway.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Hiro just nodded watching him stand from the bed and when did everyone else get in the room? Why did they look so scared? Hiro started to feel those hands begin to wrap around his throat again until Wasabi came back, a glass in his hands. Everyone else was gone from his mind and all he saw was Wasabi. He supposed that's what tunnel vision was?

"Here you go Hiro. You're doing a good job. Concentrate on your breathing." Hiro did as he was told and breathed in and out. Where did the water go? Oh, Wasabi placed it on the nightstand. "You don't have to drink it now, it's only there for when you are ready. I'm proud of you Hiro." Hiro finally slowed his frantic _in_ s and outs and felt his body start to feel almost numb. He closed his eyes and focused on this, unwrapping his arms from his knees.

Hiro brought his hands to his face and when had he started crying? He wiped the tears off and ran his hand through his hair a few times. Wasabi was sitting on the bed in front of him and Hiro jumped forward, wrapping his arms around his larger body and Wasabi returned the hug.

Hiro and Wasabi sat like that for a moment until he was fully calm, though his arms and legs felt like jello and he thought he was going to collapse any second. Looking up, Hiro noticed the others had left the room, not that he was really complaining. They all looked so terrified. Wasabi didn't though, he looked calm. Hiro quickly became very grateful of the glass of water and drank the whole glass down.

"Ok Hiro, are you doing better?" Wasabi still looked calm but Hiro could sense an underlying fear. Well, it seemed more like worry.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm just so tired." Wasabi looked like he understood and stood up, wrapping Hiro up in his blankets and leaving him to rest off his panic. Hiro, unfortunately, did not have this luxury.


	3. One night in london

**OK LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR due to the years now matching up in this as 1990s and whatever year the bh6 movies happen in, voldie and his group are more in tune with muggle gossip since the latest years have been so technologically advanced. THIS IS WHYYYY voldie won't be as against using muggles for tech as he usually would… ALSOOOO this is occuring in the 5th book/movie as i am mashing book and movie elements together but i don't know exactly timeline of the 5th year where the muggle attacks start but i'm manipulating it, but i think they start around when the death eaters escape azkaban but thats not until like january and the school just started here it's like september 2nd if it starts on sept. 1st which i think it does. And i may or may not go into why the death eaters killed the truck driver bc it's a cool story i made up….AND one last thing the group sans Hiro obv is going to be in their senior year of getting their bachelors so around 21 or 22? assuming they all started college directly out of high school. This is also assuming SFIT is a regular university which i believe it is. So Fred i'm going to make 21, go go 21, honey 22, and wasabi 22, baymax 1 :) and hiro idk is like 14 so only 1 yr younger than errybody else. Theres the low down lets get to it.**

 _DISCLAIMER: Yo not mine never mine i don't steal tho yo_

* * *

Macnair had a hard time believing filthy muggles could produce such creations as the ones he witnessed at that foolish convention. Why do they gather just to flaunt their lack of magic? Not that they would really understand the relativity of being a muggle, that is. He had to hand it to them, it seemed like they could really get a lot done with these 'technologies' and 'electronics'. This being true, Macnair was a very logical and probable thinker. He listened to gossip. He knew about these genius muggles who were hailed as superheroes for their prowess. Macnair wanted to know what kind of prowess they had when their inventions were influenced by magic.

Voldemort might be against anything involving muggles but he could not deny that these inventors would be incredibly useful in the coming war. He could keep them as slaves to create slightly more practical weapons than what they currently had at their disposal. He might have to show him one of those "you tube" videos that the muggles can take with their hand held phones. Macnair wondered why wizards did not have such things, for they were very convenient. Alas, Macnair is but a pawn on the chessboard, but if he can win an enemy piece, than he will be satisfied.

* * *

Hiro looked up at the sound of his name being called until he realized it was just Fred playing that "I need a Hero" song in the other room.

"I need a Hero! I'm holding out for a Hero til the end of the night!"

"Fred shut up! Hiro is in the other room!"

"I NEED A HIRO!"

"Oh my god."

"Hey guys, what is that?

"Oh shit!"

Hiro jumped at the sound of shattering glass and looked through the drapes covering the small window in the room door. Hiro saw a tall black man with broad shouldered. He was bald, and wore a single gold hoop earring and a blue outfit. There was also a young woman with bright pink hair and an old man in robes with a long white beard.

Hiro slammed the door open as Go go yelled, "what the hell is going on?" The three newcomers looked to see Hiro in the doorway, tripping and falling onto a pile of glass. An owl overhead swooped down and pulled on his hair repeatedly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Get off me you stupid rat with wings! Ow! Oh man, that's a lot of glass. Oh man, and a lot of blood." Hiro was looking down where a small pool was growing, spreading from the wounds inflicted by the shattered glass.

"Hiro! Don't move," someone shouted as a distant whirring sound was heard.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'Ow'" The big white marshmallow machine entered the room and walked over to Hiro's fallen form. Hiro barely noticed the three intruders pointing sticks at his robot, but his mind was mostly stuck on the whole 'shards of glass stuck in his skin' thing to really worry about that.

"My scans indicate you have multiple punctures to the arms, feet, hands, and legs due to glass." Baymax continued talking about the treatments while one of the three odd people pointing sticks started to walk towards Hiro. Suddenly, Dumbledore found a glowing blue blade-like light appearing in front of him.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you," Wasabi threatened. Dumbledore only raised his hands in defense and took one step backwards, the whole team watching closely, weapons in hand. When had they taken them out? _Hypocrites_ , Hiro thought. _I'm not supposed to bring Baymax but they can bring their weapons?_

"I am only trying to help. I swear to you," the old man said. No one moved from their positions and Albus knew he would have to do this fast. Muttering a spell, he quickly flicked his wrist and everyone's eyes moved to Hiro as the glass suddenly disappeared from his skin and reformed into a perfectly fixed window. Everyone stared with amazement at this while Albus just smiled.

"Hiro, it appears your wounds have been healed. Would you like me to scan you again as precaution?" Hiro nodded and Baymax scanned him again. "Scan complete. It appears you are fully healed. Would you like me to deactivate, Hiro?" He simply shook his head no in answer and Baymax turned to the three foreigners. "My scanners indicate a foreign energy source within your three new friends, Hiro. My database does not recognize this energy source. What would you like me to do, Hiro?" The robot turned to Hiro for an answer.

"Just wait a minute, Baymax. We have to have a little chat with them right now." After Hiro stood, without effort, everyone decided to chime in.

"How did you fix the window and get rid of the glass?" Honey Lemon asked in her usual excited tone.

"What do you think you're doing, bursting in here without warning? Society has rules!" That was definitely Wasabi. And definately Go Go telling him to "stuff it" in the background.

"Wow! How did you guys do all that! That's some Dr. Strange shit right there, are you Dr. Strange? Because that would be so cool!" And there's Fred.

"Children, please. We must get you all to safety. There are pressing matters that need discussing," the one in blue said.

"Wait, safety? Are you implying we are not safe here?" Hiro was starting to become suspicious now. What were they saying? Was someone coming after them? If so, then who? And more importantly, why?

"That shall all be discussed in due time. Now if you'll all please-"

"Wait, wait, wait. There is no way we're just going to follow you guys off to anywhere, how do we know you're not the ones putting us in danger?" Dumbledore had to admit, the youngest one had a point there.

Dumbledore also had to admit, Death Eaters had impeccable timing. At that moment, the same window previously destroyed was busted through again and dark masses of smoke filled the room. The smoke flew around a bit before solidifying into human beings. They all wore masks but Dumbledore had to assume the group was made up of Macnair, Lucius, and their little group. The numbers matched up evenly if you didn't count the big marshmallow in the room, which Dumbledore didn't considering it's prior mannerisms.

"Fucking Phoenixes always early to a party. We'll have to start handing out the party favors a little before expected it seems," the one Albus knew as Avery said before lights and sharp objects began flying through the room.


	4. oh oh oh it's magic you know

**AN: I am sooooooo sorry this took so long. I have had a super busy week! I was in New york for a lot of it, and it was also my birthday! And there has just been a clusterfuck of other shit going on! But i have had the majority of this chapter ready for a bit but i just finished up the ending. Not too pleased with it but it serves my plot so oh well. Hope you enjoy this mess!**

 _disclaimer: you know the deal...no ownership, no suing. get it, got it? good._

* * *

Harry was not happy whatsoever. Whatever gods existed that cursed him with his bad luck have struck again. The horrid witch from his hearing in front of the entire Wizengamot was at his school, and not only that, but she was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts! Do the gods hate him so? Or was it bad Karma from a past life? Maybe his family line was cursed. Now that one was actually plausible. Either way, Harry had terrible luck, especially when it came to adult Wizards and Witches. Maybe they just did not like him very much.

The last option seemed to be the most reasonable answer, due to his sentenced detention with the pink witch, or should he say bitch, tomorrow. The first day of class and he already has a detention. Honestly it does not come as much of a surprise to him as it should but what can he say, Harry is a trouble maker. He stands up for what he believes in and when what he believes is that Voldie is alive and killed Cedric, well he has to say something. That slanderous witch was ruining everyone's reputation and downgrading Cedric's death to an accident. That just did not fly in Harry's book.

The one thing that really confused Harry the past few days was not the supposed wrackspurts buzzing about his brain that Luna had warned him of. No, it was the surprising lack of one very old headmaster. Professor Dumbledore was nowhere to be found the past two days and it was slightly troublesome. Harry did not know entirely what kind of shenanigans the old man got up to in his free time, but rarely did he let it affect his proper duties to the school. Mcgonagall had to step in to welcome the new students and give the welcoming speech when that disastrous mess of a woman interrupted with some load of blarney about "progress for the sake of progress" being discouraged and to "preserve what must be preserved" or some such nonsense.

What was Dumbledore out gallivanting about for during his time of need? He seemed to be the only one who believed Harry about Lord Voldemort. What was more important to him than his students, anyway?

* * *

Dumbledore seemed to be admitting a lot to himself lately and he could add another item to that list. He had to admit, there wasn't much that could keep him away from his school on the first few days. Especially with that Umbridge woman and the Ministry on his every move, but time was of the essence and the safest place for those children would be Hogwarts. He had previously wondered if he should have just monitored these genius children until they left the country, and maybe consort with a few of his American buddies to watch out for them, but it seemed he made the right decision on this matter. It may have been a little selfish of him, to want these children at his school and maybe ask for a few favors from them while they were there, but this was war! Why not make use of any asset he could get his hands on?

This was not the time to be thinking these things, for as he thought this, he flicked his wand up, dispelling a spell shot at him by a random Death Eater. Albus looked around and noticed those children were actually holding their own against the dark Wizards. The youngest one was currently cocooned by the big robot, who seemed to absorb any magic thrown at him, which seemed incredibly suspicious to Albus. The shorter girl with the black hair was whizzing about on those discs at incredible speeds, dodging any spells thrown at her. The other girl had incapacitated two of the unknown Death Eaters with some sort of gooey substance which they could not identify enough to think of the correct spell to be rid of it and that was only if they could free their hands manually.

Unfortunately, the two other males of the group were stunned and face down on the floor. It seemed the lasers were ineffective when it came to spell work and the other did not have a defense. The girl on the discs took down two Death Eaters, by tricking them into stunning each other, while another was splattered with a bright colored substance which hardened around his hands.

Albus had to admit, these children had skill, and when he looked over to Kingsley, who was incapacitating his own Death Eater at the moment, he could see he agreed. With Tonks taking down another Death Eater, there was only one left standing. Growling with anger, he cast a _reducto_ at the ground and fell through the ceiling, giving him enough time in the confusion to flee with his comrades.

Albus was now very, very curious. The big white robot released the younger boy, saying something about how it was safe now. He seemed to recognize a certain dynamic between the two, but that was chatter for a different day. Currently, Dumbledore wanted to find out what that robot was made of. Tonks woke the two children on the ground in a moment, almost knocking what looked to be an expensive vase over in the process.

"Well, now. That was quite the amazing show," Kingsley started off with.

All at once, the group of children began angrily shouting at the three. It was hard to ascertain the exact words, but the message was clear.

"What the hell-"

"-was that i cannot-"

"-believe that just happened I mean, that was so-"

"-terrible! I couldn't even-"

"-stop those flashy lights!"

"Now, now, children please calm yourselves. We are Wizards." Albus raised his hands in defense against the angry ones and hid his wand back in his sleeve. "If that was not proof enough, we are here to help you. Please, come with us back to where we can keep you safe."

Hiro thought this was suspicious. They may have helped them, but why not just send them back to America. The Death Eaters don't seem to have a presence there, so it is unlikely that they would follow them all the way back. Hiro voiced these thoughts and the elderly one just looked contemplative for a minute before he could come up with an excuse. None of this was helping with Hiro's trust issues.

"Well, my boy. The American Wizards have very difficult travel regulations on unregistered Witches and Wizards in the American Wizarding Conglomerate. The papers involved would be hell and we can't have you at risk of capture." There was a twinkle in the old Wizard's eye that suggested he was smug with his answer.

Dumbledore didn't exactly tell a complete lie. The Magical Congress of the United States of America are very strict on who travels in and out of the country. After the invasion of the Germanic Wizard Supremacists in the 1920's, they had been very watchful of the comings and goings of foreign wizards. Their lack of diligence had proved fatal once more during the small faction of Islamic Pureblood Elitists in the early 2000's where they corresponded a terrorist attack within the magical community alongside the destruction in the muggle world. The Center for Support of Magical Creatures was almost completely obliterated. If Dumbledore had to applaud the American Wizards for anything, it would be their treatment of magical creatures.

Hiro knew all of this. Believe it or not, Tadashi was a muggleborn Wizard. He never had a real affinity for the art of magic and when he discovered robotics, he immediately flocked to the idea. Hiro was fully aware that Baymax was made with a protective shield that blocks all offensive magic, including unforgivables. Baymax was never programmed with such knowledge and has specific instructions in his coding to never recognize the magic on himself, and to always ask for instructions regarding this "foreign energy source" coming from magical persons.

Hiro was always a little jealous of Tadashi's magic, but with all of the problems the Wizarding world had been having lately, he was glad to not be involved. He was also glad Tadashi's ongoing subscription to The Washington Wizarding Post still delivered to his house. The American papers didn't write as often about the British Wizards but the Americans had been effected enough to at least mention it a few times and that Moldy guy did not sound fun at all.

"And what, pray tell, are we at risk of capture for? I would figure you Wizards have the best of the best. What do you need us for?" Hiro asked. Hiro knew about the Wizard's veiled dislike of all things muggle. Hiro knew plenty about Hogwarts, the most prestigious magic school in the UK. Why have an entire school where you cannot utilize electronics? Tadashi told him that it was "magical interference" but Hiro could already come up with six different ways to bypass such difficulties. In fact, if he were to manipulate the outer casing of- ok now was not the time.

Dumbledore had a feeling the young boy knew more about magic then he let on. Well, if he wants to play this out, so will Albus. "Well, You-know-who," here Albus ignored the chorus of "no, we don't know who"s around and continued. "A prominent dark wizard seems to have noticed your particular...skills. If there is one thing I know about Voldemort, it's that he does not pass up a good opportunity and you are an amazing one."

"It sounds to me like you don't either." This was said by the shorter girl with black hair with streaks of purple and a short leather jacket. She was smacking a piece of gum and Albus already had a bad feeling about her.

Here, Tonks made a terrible attempt at a subject change. "Oh, I love your hair!" She changed her hair to the same colors as the girl and the group all gasped. The taller girl of their group squealed in excitement and began yelling about chemical reactions and asking Tonk's what reactions she utilized to create a safe color change of the hair without irritating the skin or hair follicles to which she just awkwardly repeated 'it's magic, it's magic!'

Now what was Baymax doing? It seemed the robot was just standing where he was previously, but Hiro knew he was recording the entire conversation with these people and that's all he needed from the robot at the moment.

The footage would be very helpful as a back-up plan.

* * *

 **I know harry sounded a little pissy in the beginning but let's not forget all the bullshit he's going through. noodles!**


	5. Yes I'm Back in black

**ARTY GREENE DID 9/11! He'll come into play don't worry...Also, the requirements for seeing thestrals is a bit finicky so we are going to assume Hiro experiencing Tadashi's death and his parents dying when he was 3 which is not unreasonable to not remember, he might not remember them but the death impacted him personally so we can assume it attributes to this. ALSO PLZ NOTE I DO NOT EQUATE THE MOVIE WITH THE COMIC AND I AM MAKING UP THEIR BACK STORIES TO FIT MY PLOT REQUIREMENTS THANK YOU GOODNIGHT. also i don't know science sorry if that bit makes no sense.**

 _Disclaimer: Disclaiming all rights to the original plot line and characters and such..._

* * *

"Here, take these. They'll allow you to see the school. Non-magical people cannot see Hogwarts without the assistance of these charms," Dumbledore informed them. He pulled out five gold chains that Hiro would expect to see on a large man from New York and handed them around to the five muggles standing before him. Hiro clasped his around his neck and suddenly the danger signs disappeared and the old abandoned castle in the distance suddenly looked flourishing with activity. "Due to how many we have, I cannot apparate all of us into the school. I have arranged one of the carriages to transport you across the lake to the castle. I shall see you when you arrive."

The group of students turned to look at the carriage, and Hiro was startled to see a large black winged horse pulling along the cart they were to be pulled in. He expected the others to be in a similar state of amazement, but the only one who seemed similarly affected was Go Go and she was heading straight for the death Pegasus. It huffed at her and she pet along the dark skin with little trepidation. All the others watched in confusion from the cart as they saw her rubbing at thin air.

"What is that?" Hiro asked aloud, but no one in the cart answered.

"It looks like some sort of flying horse, but scarier," Go Go said. She also had seemed to notice no one else could see it but her and Hiro. "Wait, can you guys not see this? It's awesome."

They all shook their heads in confusion. The mutual confusion hovered in the air as everyone looked at each other nervously.

"It's a thestral, you can't see them unless you've seen death. Sorry, the Headmaster sent me to make sure you lot got along alright." A short man, an incredibly short man, probably the shortest Hiro had ever seen, rushed up to the group and motioned along the last two onto the carriage. "I didn't have any classes at this hour but he did not seem to take into account the trip down here." He said it almost like he assumed they would know what he was talking about, so they all just sat on the carriage as it set off towards the school. He summoned some sort of creatures to grab their bags and disappeared with them.

This would have concerned Hiro, had he not already been aware that they were just house elves, presumably transporting their items to the school. Unfortunately the others did not seem to have this knowledge and immediately questioned this.

As they all chattered about the death horse and the house elves and the school having a teacher with supposed dwarfism, which they all respected, Hiro fiddled with him custom smart phone. He was installing a variation of a microbial fuel cell, which replaces the biological component into a magical one. The thick amounts of magical energy is harnessed through a similar reactor which cleanses the magical components, which are electrical at it's very core, to create an efficient and safe electrical power source. Due to the schools consistent magical energy production, the electricity is unending. When plugged into the charging port of his phone, he can easily power it with this energy alone. Now he just needed to clear up his antenna to get service. Luckily he can still play games.

As the carriage pulled up to the school the twenty-something year olds all looked up in awe at the magnificent structure. Hiro, on the other hand, was busy with this round of Candy Crush.

"It's like we're at Castle Doom. Actually, I think Doctor Doom would be jealous of this," Fred admitted, looking in amazement with the others. "We should get a castle like this and make it our secret headquarters."

Even Hiro looked up at this point and witnessed one of the biggest buildings he'd ever seen. The large structure was magnificent, with sensible architecture that was as much Gothic as it was Scottish Baronial. It was pretty impressive.

Dumbledore approached them once more, inviting them into the school. The group of muggles followed in almost a daze, noting the moving pictures, the high ceilings, and the odd looking students bustling around in dresses. Hiro knew these things were here, but he hadn't actually witnessed them before. He knew about the moving pictures, the Washington Wizarding Post had plenty of those, but it was different to see paintings come to life right before you.

"-and I will be announcing you at dinner very shortly. I do not wish to alarm the students or our new 'High Inquisitor', so you will be introduced as American visitors. The University of Magical Boston does not start up for another three weeks, so hopefully by then we will either solve this problem, or figure out another cover. Unfortunately, I fear the woman sent by the ministry will be a hitch in our plans. Anyway, do follow me to the great hall." He continued to walk down the hallway with the group behind him, in utter confusion as to what the hell he was blabbering on about.

Coming to a large set of doors, the old man stopped. He turned to explain to the group what to do when he saw the youngest of the group. He was not paying attention and although he would normally be annoyed with today's youth's apathy, this was not what startled him.

"Young man, how did you manage that." When they all looked to Hiro they saw him playing a game on his phone. He slowly looked up, suddenly nervous with all the eyes on him. Hiro shrugged and shut off his phone display, after hitting pause of course.

"Just a magic to electricity converter. I was bored on the ride up to the school." The way he said it was so nonchalant that they had to remind themselves that this wasn't something most 14 year olds could just come up with while bored on a twenty minute ride. The Headmaster, almost perturbed, shook his head and told them to simply follow him into the room.

Suddenly, what seemed like a billion pairs of curious eyes fixed on them. They hustled behind the old man as he stood at a podium with them crowding around the sides. He whispered for them to relax, they were just children, but that was what concerned them.

"Greetings students. I apologize for my absence at the ceremony the other day, if any of you have tried to transport in and out of Wizarding United States you should understand. Some unexpected complications arose and it took a bit longer than expected to greet our new guests. This is a group of students all the way from the University of Magical Boston in the United States. Due to it being a post-graduate school, they had three extra weeks before the start of their semesters and therefore have decided to join us for a bit of overseas studying. Please keep in mind that their specific American student Visa is not good for magic use in England yet." He looked pointedly at a few students before turning to look back at the group. "To you five, welcome to Hogwarts."

An eruption of applause arose from the group of students, and a few teachers, though most were simply watching Albus with suspicion. One in particular stood out to him, a woman in bright pink who looked absolutely atrocious. After creating a small table for the five to sit at, Albus sat down awaiting the inevitable. The toad woman came over to his seat and angrily whispered to him, "Please do meet me in your office after this, Albus. I wish to discuss these new proceedings that were not consulted about to me or the ministry. Disciplinary action shall have to be taken." She walked away swiftly, exited the Great Hall and presumably heading back to her office where she will write a fully detailed report back to the ministry of magic about how terrible Albus is.

Albus didn't care. That woman was a straight bitch anyway.

* * *

Harry didn't know what to think. First he is hounded by practically everyone about Cedric's death, the only person who would believe him is missing, and then that same person randomly shows up with a bunch of Americans.

Also, why did the Americans have post-graduate schools? There weren't that many fields of study and it usually took only a bit of extra training after Hogwarts to get a job. He looked at Hermione seated on his right, but she just seemed deep in thought. Ron, currently, was busy scarfing an entire sausage down his throat which half impressed and half worried Harry.

Harry picked up a peach and bit into the juicy fruit, pondering the mystery which was Albus Dumbledore's mind.

* * *

 **R/R and whatevs like yeah**


End file.
